


like losing a son

by leg_dabs



Series: infinity war deaths [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: tony loses the boy who is a son to him





	like losing a son

Peter Parker. His terrified expression is burned into Stark’s mind, making him shake with anger, and something a little more deep. The kid didn’t deserve it. He was too young to be fighting in a war against a titan. Hell, he shouldn’t have even been up there in the first place. 

 

Why didn’t he just stay out of the way? Maybe, if  Tony had just  _ forced _ him to stay away… In that moment, he hates Peter’s resilience. He hates his perseverance. He hates his willingness to fight. Most of all, he hates that he couldn’t have died instead. 

 

Peter was so innocent. Too innocent He had his whole life ahead of him. All he wanted to do was save people. All he wanted to do was show that he could be a superhero. 

 

And yet, Tony had to let the kid die in his arms, unable to do anything to stop it. He had to watch the boy who was a son to him beg for his life. He had to be the one to feel Peter Parker’s last breaths leave his chest. 

 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been. He doesn’t know how long he’s been caressing the boy’s ashes, wishing for a body to hold. What will he bring back to May? What will she have to remember him by? 

 

Will she even know he died a hero’s death, fighting for humanity? Is she even alive?

 

Maybe it’s better that Peter died. Maybe he’ll be safer, not having to know the horrors of a universe controlled by Thanos. Maybe one day, someone will step up and continue his legacy. But for now, Tony feels the grief of losing a son. 

 

The good may die young, but that would never make the weight of Peter’s death any easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos + comments if you liked this !!  
> im sorry if it wasnt the best but im overflowing with emotions from infinity war ,,,


End file.
